What you don't know can change you
by Sess-Girl17
Summary: This is a time where humans don't know demons and Hanyous exist unless they tell them. What happenes when Kei finds out she's not who she thinks she is? And who is this dark, mysterious new girl? Pairings: KagSess, SanMir, InuOC and OCOC. MF and ff.
1. Prologue

Main Characters:

Name: Kei Kimoko

Species: Human?

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Looks: Short black hair with pink streaks. Hazel eyes, slim figure and 5 feet tall.

Percenality: Very short tempered and fiery additude. She can be clumsy, brainless and crazy sometimes. She's fun to be around and has her own taste of things and doesn't let people boss her around or care what other people think of her.

Likes: Animals, music, art, poetry, books, TV and anything else a normal 18 year old would like.

Dis-likes: School, especially Science, snobs, bossy people, homework, gross food, school, science, homework and copycats.

Other info: Wishes to be a graphic animator when she gets out of school

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Species: Human

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Looks: Same as in the anime except waist length hair.

Percenality: Pretty much what she's like in the anime except she is really smart and always gets A's in school and likes school

Likes: School, friends, shopping and anything else an 18 year old girl likes

Dis-Likes: Kei getting in a bad mood, snobes, failing a test, not finishing school and snobs

Other info: She lives at her family's shrine. She's always lecturing about Kei's grades and trying to make her study and work more. She is always there for Kei when she's depressed.

Name: Sango Taijiya

Species: Human

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Looks: Same as in the anime

Percenality: Same as in the anime except she has the second worst temper besides Kei's

Likes: Kicking snobs' asses, fighting, working out and beating the crap out of Miroku

Dis-Likes: Miroku groping her, Miroku groping her and Miroku groping her!

Other info: She is always offering Kei help in fighting the snobs and she is the one her friends go to for advice.

Name: Miroku Houshi

Species: Human

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Looks: Same as in the anime

Percenality: Same as in the anime

Likes: Girls' asses, especially Sango's

Dis-Likes: Sango hitting him every time he gropes her

Other info: Also lives on his family's shrine. Is InuYasha's best and only friend except for the girls and is the only one that knows InuYasha is a hanyou besides Raynei and Kasumi.

Name: InuYasha Taisho

Species: Inu-Hanyou

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Looks: Same as in the anime except when he wears his concealment spell(which is most of the time when he's not alone) then he looks like when it's the new moon.

Percenality: Same as in the anime

Likes: Fighting, basketball and kicking anyone's ass that gets on his bad side

Dis-Likes: Feeling alone and messing up

Other info: He secretly likes Kei


	2. The Start

A/N: I swear I'm going to regret this…you guessed it, ANOTHER FIC! Oh boy lol! This fic is based on a dream that I keep having so I've got a lot of it already thought up of. Unfortunately I have some bad news. With Secrets and Changes and this new fic (I am going to complete both of them before I start anymore) I'm putting Titanic, InuYasha Style on hold because that fic's plot has the least ideas thought up. Well enough of my rambling and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything to do with InuYasha except for this plot…unless of course someone owns my dreams, which would just be plain freaky!

Kei Kimoko walked quickly to school. She was late yet again and if she got another detention the she would be grounded for a month. She ran through the parking lot and over to the group of girls standing near the benches.

"Hey guys", she greeted her friends. "Kei you almost didn't make it. We're in our last year of high school and if you fail now then you won't get into a good collage. You know what the principle told you if you got another detention", Kagome lectured.

Kagome was the smartest one in their group. She currently had her waist long black hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing the usual high school uniform like everyone else but was wearing a new chocker that had a blue diamond on it.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, you don't need to remind me every minute of my life Kagome. I made it on time and that's all that matters", Kei said. "Kei, Kagome's right. With the way your grades are going, you'll be lucky to get into one of the community collages", her friend Sango said.

"Ok guys, enough of lecturing Kei about her grades. So, is anyone signing up for the variety show", Kasumi asked them. Everyone shook their heads. "I was going to but there's this graphic animation camp that I'm going to. It's two months long and I'm going to learn everything I need to for when I get out of school and into work", Kei said. "Ms. Miyaku said that if my grades don't drop anymore, I don't get anymore detentions and pay attention to what I learn in camp then I should get into a good collage."

Suddenly the bell rang and the four girls walked into the school. Their lockers were all next to each other. They got their books and went to their first class. They entered the classroom and went to their desks, which were in the back of the room.

"Hey look Kei, there's Sesshoumaru", Kagome whispered. Kei looked over to the front of the room near the windows to see her ex-boyfriend Sesshoumaru sitting there getting out his homework.

"Looks like he's back from New York. That must mean InuYasha's back too", Kei said. "Why Kei I didn't know you cared", someone said from behind her. Kei startled and fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was and laughed when they saw Kei on the floor and InuYasha standing near her chair, laughing his head off. Kei got up, dusted herself off, and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?

InuYasha stopped laughing and smirked at Kei. "Now that's not a very nice welcome", he said. Kei was about to make a comeback when the teacher walked into the room. "Ok that's enough class. Kimoko, Taisho, please take your seats and everyone take out your homework from last night", the teacher instructed.

Kei sat down at her desk and InuYasha sat down at his desk next to his friend Miroku's up in the front. The teacher walked around and collected everyone's homework. As soon as she passed, Miroku leaned over to InuYasha.

"You know, that's no way to ask a girl out on a date", he whispered. Miroku new that his friend had liked the girl ever since she moved there at the beginning of grade 10. "Shut up Miroku", InuYasha snapped.

Miroku shook is head and turned around and waved to Sango, who was sitting next to Kei. Sango just gave him the middle finger then went back to copying the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

Kei, Kagome, Sango, Kasumi and their other friend Ranei all sat down next to the sakura tree and unpacked their lunches. Kei was still in a bad mood from what happened in the morning and the others were being careful not to set off her temper.

"Damn stupid InuYasha", Kei muttered. "Oh come on Kei, we all know you like him", Ranei teased. Kei glared at her and the others backed off. Kei continued to mutter and curse and didn't hear the noise above her until it was too late.

A bucket of green slim fell from one of the branches of the tree and spilled all over Kei. All five girls shrieked and glared up when they heard laughing from one of the branched. There, just barely staying on the branch from laughing, was InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!"

"Hey Kei you looking good. Did you dye your hair", InuYasha laughed. It looked like Kei was going to attack him but suddenly broke down in tears and ran inside the school. The girls glared up at InuYasha then Kagome, Kasumi and Ranei ran after Kei. "Great job InuYasha, you know just how to make Kei's life a living hell", Sango yelled at him then ran after the others.

InuYasha groaned and banged his head against the tree. 'Fuck fuck fuck! Why do I always have to mess up!'

Kei walked down the ally way that was a shortcut to her apartment. She was wearing normal clothes that she had in her locker and her slimmed uniform in a plastic bag in her backpack.

'Damn fucking bastard! I am so going to kick his ass tomorrow!' She had been dismissed early so she could go home. She had taken a shower in the girl's locker rooms but she couldn't go around school in normal clothes since it was against the rules and she couldn't afford anymore rule breaking.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She spun around only to see a garbage can falling over and a cat climbing out. She sighed and continued to walk when suddenly someone grabbed her.

She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. "Quiet bitch and I won't hurt you…much", a male voice whispered in her ear. This was so not her say.

Sess-Girl17: There you go…all done! Can you guess what's gonna happen? Lol! Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna start working on the second chapter and then if I have enough time then I'll start working on the next chapter of Secrets and Changes! Byez! Luv Ya All! Review! .


	3. The truth

A/N: Hi guys! New chapter! Now onto some news. Next Monday is when I'll be having my math exam so there will not be any new chapters of this fic or Secrets and Changes starting tomorrow because I have to spend all week studying. Stupid exam, it's all stuff that I have trouble with! So after this chapter, there will be no new ones until Tuseday, June 14 at the soonest. Sorry! NO ONE REVIEWED!YOU MUST REVIEW!And now onto the chapter! ENJOY! .

Disclaimer: No I do not own and you can't sue me for turning my dreams into a fanfic!

The man pushed her into a wall and held her hands together above her head. Kei tried to struggle but the man had a tight hold on her. While one hand was holding her hands together, the other hand was reaching between her body and the wall and un-zippering her jeans. (A/N: By the way, her front body is against the wall while her back is to the man)

Kei noticed that her legs and feet had some room to move so she jammed her heel into the guy's foot. The guy pulled back and yelled in pain and Kei quickly started running down the ally way, not even caring to grab her book bag that she dropped.

The guy recovered and chased after her. Kei was thankful that she had short hair. The guy was close enough that, if she had had long hair, he would have been able to grab it like she had seen in a movie once.

Kei wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a fallen trashcan. She went flying and slammed onto the hard pavement. Her ankle was burning with pain and she guessed that she had twisted it. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she could see blood coming from deep wounds on both of them.

She was suddenly pulled up from the ground and again thrown at a wall and hit her head. She slid down to the ground and tried to shake the dizziness from her head. The man grabbed her and held her against the wall. Since she was now face to face with him, she could get a good look of him.

He looked well dressed and clean for someone who would ever think of rape. He looked to be 6 feet tall and well muscled. He was wearing a gray business suit that looked very expensive.

She looked further up to see long black hair tied in a braid but what startled Kei the most was the pointed ears and emerald colored eyes that were starting to turn red. She could feel long claw like nails digging into the skin of her arms where he held her.

"Listen bitch, I've waited a long time for you to turn 18 and you're not getting away from

me that easily. When he spoke, Kei could see his fang teeth were longer then normal ones like they were actual fangs.

What did this guy have to do with her being 18? Her birthday had been 3 days before. None of this was making any sense and the pain from her foot and head were staring to make Kei lose consciences.

Just as she was about to black out, the guy pulled away from her. She fell to the ground and looked up to see another guy holding the first guy by the throat. He had long black hair, red eyes and wore a business suit as well.

"You are to stay away from the girl and never harm her again", the second man growled. He dropped the first man. The first man scrambled to his feet and started running down the ally way.

The second man pulled something out from inside her jacket and Kei heard a loud bang. "Pathetic fool", the second man muttered and put the object, which Kei guessed was probably a gun, back inside his jacket.

He crouched down so he was eye level with Kei. He ripped off three strips of his sleeve. Two of them he wrapped around each knee and the other he used to clean away the blood that Kei hadn't noticed was coming from the back of her head.

"Who are you", she asked weakly. "My name is Naraku. Don't worry, you can trust me, you're safe now", he said. Kei didn't care if he was lying or not just as long as she was away from the other guy.

This Naraku guy seemed to be a good guy and was being careful as he wrapped another strip around her head then picked her up bridal style. "Where are you taking me", she asked.

"To my place. You need to have those wounds checked", he answered. Kei nodded and closed her eyes as her world went black.

Kei woke up to find herself in a warm bed. She looked around the room she was in, trying to figure out where she was. She remembered being attacked by a guy in the ally way and another guy saving her before she blacked out.

Her ankle and knees were bandaged up as well as her head. "I see that you are awake", a voice said. She looked over to see the man that had saved her sitting in a chair. "Naraku isn't it? Thank you for saving", she thanked.

"Your welcome Katara", he said. Katara? He must have mistaken her for someone else. "Sorry but my name isn't Katara, it's Kei", she corrected. "But that is where you are wrong. You may have gone by the name Kei, but your true name is Katara", Naraku said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "No my true name is Kei Akoya Kimoko. That is what my parents named me when I was born", Kei argued. "They are not your real parents. You were given to them for protection when you were a baby", he told her.

Kei let this all sink in. "How do you know this? Start from the beginning", she demanded. "Your father's name was Akira and your mother's name was Naomi. They were the lord and lady of the Southern Lands. Lord Akira was the most powerful inu-youkai except for InuTaisho to ever live-"

"What a minute, did you say inu-youkai? Demons don't exist and never have. That's just an old fairy tale", Kei said. "That's where you are wrong. They did exist and still do to this day, except for the last 300 hundred years they have kept themselves hidden from humans. The only humans to know they exist are the government, demon slayers and anyone the demon chooses to tell", Naraku explained.

"So you're saying that my real parents are demons and that makes me one too? Then how come I look like a human", Kei asked. "I will get to that part if you would let me continue. Now where was I? Ah yes. I was your father's number one servant. I delivered messages and scouted the lands", Naraku told her.

"Hold on a minute. You keep talking in the pass tense. Aren't my parents still alive", she asked. "I was getting to that part. Soon after you were born, one of InuTaisho's men killed your mother. Thus, a war began between Lord Akira and InuTaisho, who was the lord of the Western lands. For your protection, your father placed a concealment spell on you that locked away your demon blood and sent you to a human couple until the war was over.

If he didn't survive the war, I was to watch over you until you turned 18 in demon years. When you would reach the normal age that a human dies, I would fake your death and alter your looks so you were a child again and sent you to another couple. Unfortunately, your father did not survive the war.

InuTaisho killed Lord Akira in the final battle. That was over 500 years ago and you have finally turned 18 in demon years. Since your father was a powerful demon and so are you, other demons want to take advantage of that power and heir a child even more stronger.

That is why that man, who was a demon, attacked you. Thankfully I got there in time. How are you feeling", he asked, changing the subject. "Physically fine but very confused. How come I don't remember anything from when I was born", she asked.

"Your memory was erased when the concealment was placed on you and I have been erasing your memory every time you 'die'. Now that you are 18 it is time that the concealment spell was broken and your demon blood awaken", Naraku declared.

He placed his index and middle finger on her forehead and Kei heard him mutter a few words. There was a blinding light and Kei closed her eyes. When she opened them she gasped.

Her eyesight was 10 times better and so was her hearing and smelling. She felt long fangs with her tongue. Her fingernails had grown to sharp claws and she had a long black tail that reminded her of a wolf's tail. (A/N: Think Kouga's tail except longer)

She noticed her hair had grown very long and was just plain black. Her ears were also pointed. Naraku stood up and bowed to her. "Welcome back Lady Katara", he said. 'Ok this is all just plain weird', she thought.

Naraku helped her out of bed and walked her over to a full-length mirror. She looked into the mirror to see a completely different person. Instead of hazel, her eyes was a fiery amber color.

Her hair and tail went all the way to her ankles. Her hips had curved a little more and her breasts were bigger. She had also grown 3 more inches. She just couldn't believe that the person she was staring at in the mirror was her true self.

She noticed a magenta 8-point star on her forehead and a gold lightning blot on her temple. She turned to look a Naraku. "This is what I really look like? And what are the markings for", she asked.

"Yes that is your true form and the star marking is your family marking and the lightning bolt is your elemental power", Naraku explained. "My elemental power?" Naraku nodded.

"Everyone in your family is born with a random elemental power. That mark means your power is lightning. Your father's was fire and your mother's was water. As soon as you are well we can begin training", he said.

"Training? But what about my family? I have to go home or my mom will start wondering where I am", the newly revealed Katara said. "Don't worry, you'll never have to worry about them again", he said.

A dark smile appeared on his lips and Katara backed away as best as she could since her ankle was still sprained. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Naraku placed his index and middle finger on her forehead and muttered something, and then her world went black.

Katara opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. Actually, room wasn't the right word for it. It was more like she was just floating. She looked around but all she could see was black. She could still see her newly changed body though. 'So it wasn't a dream'

"Katara."

She looked around for the source of the voice but didn't see anyone. She heard it again, echoing around her. "Katara look behind you." She turned around to see a large mirror just floating in mid air.

She 'floated' over to the mirror and glared at what she saw. There was Naraku, smirking evilly at her. "Naraku! Where the hell am I! I demand you tell me at once", she yelled. The mirror image changed and Katara gasped.

She was staring at herself.

The image was the same except the eyes were black as black can get. "You are inside your own mind. I placed a spell on you to turn you evil", Katara heard him say.

"With this mirror, you get to see everything that you do." The image and mirror disappeared. "Naraku you bastard, she yelled to nothing. 'Why didn't I listen to my mother and not talk to strangers?'

Sess-Girl17: Well here is your chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, I won't be updating for a week but I promise that after my exam I'll add the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Divorce: from the Latin word meaning "to rip a man's heart out through his wallet


	4. Author's Note!

A/N: Hi everyone! I know this isn't an actual chapter but I felt I needed to add this. It's just a few things that I need to clear up with you guys.

As my friend Miki pointed out, there is some resemblance to Secrets and Changes but I have an excuse for that. The only things that will be the same between the two fics are anything to do with Katara. For example, the elements and dancing. Any fanfic that I write that has Katara in it will most likely have the element powers too. As for Kagome turning into a hanyou when she's 18 and Kei turning into a demon when she's 18 is for a reason. The reason that I have them both the same ages is that when you're 18 you don't have to worry about much school and they'll be at an appropriate age for Lemons! I hate school and I don't want to write about it. Going there is bad enough!

And it would be better for them if they were old enough for Lemons but that's just what I think. Ok now onto other stuff. There are a few things I need to clear up about the fic itself. First off, this fic takes place near the end of February. Second, they live in Canada but go to a school that has uniforms. Third, I know things have been going pretty fast but it will slow down once the important stuff are over with.

Fourth, if you have a problem with the pairings then screw off! It's my fic and my dream so let me write it the way I want to and leave me the hell alone! Fifth, there will be a same sex couple in this fic and I just want to warn you that I may have lemons for them so if you have problems with that then I'll warn you when they'll be happening. Also this fic isn't going to have Kouga or Kikyou in it.

I think that's all. I should be having a new chapter up on Tuesday, Wednesday or maybe tomorrow if I don't go to school. My back and chest have been bothering me and I'm having trouble breathing. I got to stay home today and if I'm still sore tomorrow then I might stay home again.

A new chapter of Secrets and Changes might take a little longer because there will be a lemon in it and it will be my first one so I want to make it good. Well I better go, I have to go do the dishes and I'm gonna have a bath and see if that helps my pains. Byez! Luv Ya All! Don't forget to review!


	5. The new

A/N: Well my math exam is over now so I can start updating again! Yeah! Anyway let me tell you something horrible. I studied for a long time and didn't update and you know what! I KNOW I didn't pass the exam I just know it! Damn stupid things, never should have been invented! Anyway enough of my complaining. There's going to be a few chapters of the gang and then I'll bring Katara a.k.a. Kei back in….or is it her? Muahaha you just have to wait!I only got ONE REVIEW! And it was from my friend Miki who doesn't even like the fic!Grrr...

And now onto the chapter!

Kasumi ran into the science classroom just as the final bell rang. She was going too fast a tripped over her own feet. She was about to land on her face when someone grabbed her. She looked up to see Ranei.

"You know, you're turning into Kei, first being late and then falling over your own feet. Not a good sign", she teased, helping Kasumi stand. "I am not and stop teasing Kei", Kasumi scolded and sat down at her desk. Science was the only class that she shared with Renei.

Ranei wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders from behind and nuzzled her cheek. "But it's just so much fun. And watching her face get red is just hilarious", Ranei said. The others watched the couple bicker.

They were starting to get used to them openly showing their affection for each other. They had only known since last year, and only because Kei had made them tell everyone else.

As Kagome thought about it, it seemed that it was Kei that kept them all in a good mood. Speaking of Kei, where was she? Kagome looked to where Kei's empty desk was beside Ranei's.

"She's late again", Kagome groaned. Everyone looked to around for the missing girl. They knew whom Kagome was talking about. "Not once did I believe she would be able to do it. I mean, come on, do you honestly think she could be on time for five more months", Sango said.

Everyone just shook their heads. Suddenly the teacher walked into the classroom and Ranei sat down at her desk next to Kasumi's. The teacher looked around at the class then her eyes stopped at Kei's desk.

"Looks like Miss. Kimoko is late again. Me might as well start. She'll show up soon", the teacher said and started writing notes on the board. The hour went by quickly and the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"I'll see you guys at recess", Ranei said, kissed Kasumi on the cheek then ran down the hall before she was late for her next class. The others watched her go then headed to their Health class.

Sango and Kagome took their seats at the very back and Kasumi sat down in front of Kagome. The desk in front of Sango where Kei sat was still empty. "I wonder if she's sick. She's never this late", Kagome wondered.

"But she seemed perfectly healthy yesterday before she went home", Kasumi said. "What happened yesterday before she left", Sango asked. They thought it over then all three heads turned and glared in the direction of where InuYasha and Miroku where sitting.

Sango got up and walked over to the two guys. "InuYasha remember when you poured a bucket of slim on Kei yesterday", she asked him. "Yeah what of it?" "Well was there anything that could be harmful or make someone sick in it", she asked.

"No I was playing a joke not trying to kill her. Why all these question", he asked. "Kei isn't here yet and she was healthy yesterday so she couldn't be sick so we where wondering where she could be", Sango told him.

"Well I have no clue where she'd be. She'll probably show up later or something", he said and went back copying his homework from Miroku. Sango smacked him on the head then went back to her desk.

"Hey what the hell was that for bitch!" "For being an uncaring jerk", she yelled at him. "Honestly I don't get what she sees in him", Sango muttered when she sat down. The others shrugged and began to dig out their homework.

"Ok class today we will be starting a project. I want you all to find a partner. Girls get a boy partner and vise versa. Hurry up now", the teacher instructed. The classroom was filled with groans of displeasure and chairs moving.

"Who are we going to be partners with", Kagome asked. They saw Miroku waving at them. "Hey Kasumi, Sango, be partners with us", he called to them. The two girls started to gather their stuff.

"What about me", Kagome asked them. "Be partners with Sesshoumaru, he doesn't have one yet. You know you want to", Sango teased. "But what would Kei think", Kagome said, trying to hide her blush.

"Kei isn't here and besides she dumped him so I don't think she'll care. Now go over there", Sango said. She placed Kagome's stuff in her arms and pushed her over near Sesshoumaru's desk.

Kagome looked back to see Kasumi and Sango giving her a thumbs up then tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Sesshoumaru want to be partners", she asked nervously. Sesshoumaru's icy blue eyes looked up at her.

He didn't want to do this project. Anything that involved being paired up with an annoying girl was not his idea of fun. He looked up to see who had asked him to be partners to see Kagome looking at him nervously and was blushing.

He wouldn't lie and say he didn't like her. She was different then most girls. She liked school and wasn't all ditzy, unlike Kei, who he still couldn't figure out why he had dated her, it was obvious they were too different.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome pulled up a chair next to his desk. "Ok does everyone have a partner? Good. This project is designed to get you ready for when you will be on your own. You and your partner are young couples and together you must create your life together. Where will you live? What kind of jobs will you have? Will you have children? Think of this as real life and not a project. I want to see realistic homes and jobs, not someone being a billionaire playboy", she said this, specifically looking at Miroku.

The teacher started passing out booklets of 10 pages. When Kagome got hers, she scanned through it, looking at all the things involved. 'Oh joy this sounds fun' she thought sarcastically.

"The booklets that I have passed out will be like your family journal. You will record all your information about you family and life in it. This project will be due one month from now. At the end of the month, you will all be presenting your family to the class", she told them then everyone started working.

"Well I guess the first thing we need to decide is our jobs", Kagome said. "I'm going to work for my father's company, what about you", Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh that's easy, I'm going to be a lawyer", Kagome said, her nervousness starting to ease.

"Miroku I'm not having 18 kids with you", she heard Sango yell. They both looked over to InuYasha and Kasumi laughing, Sango looking furious and Miroku fashioning off a bright red handprint on his face.

The hour went on like that with five more outbursts from Sango. Soon the bell rang for recess and the girls gathered their things. They dropped their binders at their math class then went to meet Ranei at their lockers.

Ranei stood at the lockers waiting for the others when she saw them coming down the hallway. Sango's face was red with anger, Kasumi was laughing her head off and Kagome was trying not to laugh but failing terribly.

"Do I even want to know", she asked. "No not really", Kagome said. Kasumi finally calmed down and wrapped her arms around Ranei. "It was just Miroku being Miroku. Nothing new", she told her.

Ranei raised an eyebrow at Sango. Sango was busy muttering curses and how she was going to kill Miroku. "What do you guys have next", Ranei asked. "Math but I don't want to go", Kasumi told her.

"Well you have to go anyway. Besides, one of us has to know that stuff so we can teach our kid and it isn't going to be me", Ranei said. "Oh that reminds me, I sent in our adoption forms. Once someone checks them over, they'll call me and set up a meeting", Kasumi said.

"So you guys are really doing it", Kagome asked. "Yup. Soon you'll be looking at mama Ranei and mama Kasumi", Ranei said proudly. Kasumi nodded. "We've found a two bedroom apartment that we should be able to afford. I just need to call and set up an inspection time", Kasumi told them.

"How come you're doing everything", Kagome asked. "Because she's better at all that stuff then I am", Ranei said and kissed Kasumi's forehead. Suddenly the bell rang and they said goodbye to Ranei and went to their math class.

It had been about 25 minutes when they heard the announcement. They had been working on some math sheets. "Would anyone that has been with Kei Kimoko in the last 24 hours please meet in the gym immediately", they heard on the loudspeaker.

Kasumi, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku all stood up and headed for the gym. On the way they saw Ranei. "Why do you think they want us to meet in the gym? Do you think something's wrong with Kei", Ranei wondered.

"No they probably just want to find out who slimmed her yesterday", Sango said, glaring at InuYasha. "She saved your sorry ass by not telling who did it."

They walked into the gym to see two other girls that Kei hanged out with sometimes there. Ms. Miyaku, the guidance councilor, the principle and two police officers walked into the gym.

"You are probably wondering why we called you down here. We would like to know, who and when was the last time any of you saw Kei Kimoko", Ms. Miyaku told them. "We saw her at recess in the library", one of the two girls said.

"We saw her at lunch before she left. She had to go home early because of her uniform", Kagome said. "And that is the last time any of you have seen or heard from her?" All eight heads nodded.

"I'll let you tell them", Ms. Miyaku said to the officers. The older looking officer nodded to her and turned to the students. "The last any of you have seen or heard from Kei Kimoko was yesterday during lunch at the latest. She had gone home early. 6 o-clock last night when her mother came home from work, she arrived home not to find Kei there", he told them.

He waited until the new information sunk into their heads. "But maybe her father unexpectedly picked her up and she just hasn't called yet", Kagome suggested but her voice was shaky and even she didn't believe what she had said.

The officer shook his head. "Her father has been away in India since last Tuesday. We found her backpack abandoned in the ally-way near her apartment and a dead body a little bit further away", he said.

So what are you saying", Sango asked. "I'm saying that most likely she got into a fight and was kidnapped or was just kidnapped but we don't have enough evidence to prove that theory. We have officers scouting the area looking for clues to help us in our search. All we know for sure is that Kei Kimoko is missing."

The room went quiet and everyone stood there with shock on their faces. Suddenly Kasumi broke down in tears and Ranei held her closely, stroking her hair to try and clam her.

'Missing? But she can't be missing! The last thing I did to her was that stupid prank and now I might never see her again' was the only thing InuYasha thought.

Sess-Girl17: Well there is your chapter. Yes I know it sucked but I'm still tired from my exam. I promise to have a better one up on Thursday.

Katara: So what happens if you fail that exam?

Sess-Girl17: Then I might fail the year. Are you sure you prayed for me Mirkou?

Miroku: Yes I prayed to all the gods

Sess-Girl17: Well you didn't pray hard enough. Oh well we'll just have to wait until I get the results back. Well I'm tired and my arm is killing me so I'll just finish up here. Don't forget to Review! Byez! Luv Ya All! .

Food for the thought: Trying is the first step towards failure.


	6. Shedding tears

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm just gonna make this quick cause it is seriously hot here and I'm tired but I thought you would all like a new chapter! I noticed that no one is reviewing! If no one reviews then I'm gonna stop and only continue on other sites! Ok onto the chapter!

Sesshoumaru pulled his blue corvette into the driveway and parked it in the garage. He grabbed his backpack and keys then climbed out. He walked into the house to see a pile of shoes near the doorway.

'Probably InuYasha's and his friends' he thought. Good thing he had kept on his concealment spell. They had come back to the class after going to the gym to get their binders and then had left. They had all seemed upset, especially Kasumi.

"InuYasha are you here", Sesshoumaru yelled. No answer. He threw his backpack on a chair then started walking up the stairs to InuYasha's room. He walked in to see InuYasha on the bed, upside down with his head hanging off the side.

Miroku was sitting in a chair next to his desk. Sango, Kagome and Ranei were sitting on the floor. Kasumi was asleep, lying on the floor with her head in Ranei's lap. Kagome was sitting crossed lagged and talking on the phone.

Ranei saw him enter and placed her finger to her lips, indicating to him to be quiet. He looked over when Kagome started talking. "Hello I'm calling to see if there has been any news about the investigation. Uh huh. Uh huh. You found blood? Is it hers or the body's? Hers? Can you tell where it came from or how old it is? Uh huh. Uh huh. Thank you very much. Good bye", Kagome said and hanged up.

She placed her elbows on her lags and rested her head in her hands. After a moment, she looked up at the others. "They found blood on a wall near where the dead body was found. They can't tell where it came from but it is hers. They're having specialists analyze it as we speak", she told them.

Then she noticed Sesshoumaru standing at the doorway. "Oh hello. How long have you been here", she asked. "A few minutes. Who were you on the phone with and who's blood", he asked.

"She was talking to the police", Sango answered. Not exactly the answer he was looking for. "Why was she talking to the police?" "Why do you care anyway? Why don't you just screw off and mind your own business", InuYasha snapped.

"How do you know it's not my business?" "It's not cause I said so!" "InuYasha please stop it! You'll wake up Kasumi. She's in enough pain as it is; we all are", Ranei snapped. InuYasha looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap.

"Sorry Ranei." Ranei nodded her thank you. Sesshoumaru was starting to get frustrated. "Would you all just tell me what's going on", he growled. "Come on Sesshoumaru lets go to your room. We can work on our project and I'll tell you", Kagome suggested. She grabbed her backpack and they left. Sesshoumaru went back down stairs, grabbed his stuff then went back up and to his room with Kagome.

They both sat down on his large bed and pulled out their stuff. "Ok what should we start with first? We've already figured out our jobs", Kagome said. "We are not working on this until you tell me what all that was about back there", Sesshoumaru said.

"I was afraid you were going to ask about that right away. I don't know how to say this but Kei is missing Sesshoumaru. She left school early yesterday because InuYasha slimed her uniform. When her mom came home from work last night, she wasn't there. Ms. Kimoko called the police and they've been searching everywhere since then.

That's why they called us down earlier at school. They wanted to know if any of us had seen her but we haven't. The principle let us go home early so we came here. I've been calling every half hour to see if there has been anything new. When you came in, I was talking to the police.

They told me that they found blood on a wall near where a body had been found dead, shot in the back of the head. DNA shows that the blood came from Kei but they're not sure where.

A doctor looked over the dead body and there are no traces of Kei's DNA on him so he hadn't raped her thank gods. They still don't know who he is but he looked pretty rich, wearing an expensive suit", she told him, by now close to tears.

Sesshoumaru did something that even shocked himself. He pulled her into a gentle hug and let Kagome cry on his shoulder. He softly rocked her and stroked her hair. When she finally calmed down, her chocolate brown eyes looked up into his icy blue ones.

"Don't worry Kagome, Kei will be ok. Her name means strong after all. We'll probably see her rush into the classroom and trip over her feet or something tomorrow morning", Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome choked out a soft laugh and gave him a weak smile. Sesshoumaru whipped the tears on her face with his thumb and Kagome felt her checks grow hot. "We should get to work on our project", she said quickly and pulled away from him and sat up.

They worked for a little while, deciding that they would live in Toronto, in a good sized house. Sesshoumaru would take over his father's company and Kagome would be a lawyer.

Sesshoumaru asked her if they would have kids but there was no answer. He looked up from his writing to see Kagome staring off into space. He called her name but got no reaction.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she blinked. "Um sorry Sesshoumaru I guess I got distracted. I'm just so worried about Kei", she lied. True, she was worried about Kei, but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

She had started dreaming about what it would be like to live with Sesshoumaru and have a family. Kagome wasn't really big on having kids, maybe one, but making babies was a nice thought.

'Ahh dammit! Bad Kagome bad! Don't go thinking stuff like that! Besides, he doesn't even like me that way!' Then she realized Sesshoumaru was calling her. "I think this is enough for today. With what's been happening, I doubt you can keep your mind on this for very long", Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Hey that wasn't very nice", Kagome accused. Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders, a smirk on his lips. "How would you like to go see a movie Wednesday? It will take your mind off of things", he asked.

Was he serious? Sesshoumaru wanted to see a movie with her? As in a date? "Ok. I mean sure, if that's what you want. Agh, of course that's what you want; you're the one who asked! Dammit, yes I'll go with you", she stuttered.

She looked over at his smirking, yet calm face. Sure, he looked calm on the out side but on the inside he was doing a victory dance. 'Yes! She said yes! This day just went from horrible to sort of good.'

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ok then it's a date. What would you like to see", he asked. A date. That sounded like heaven to Kagome's ears. The words just kept echoing in her mind.

"How about War of the Worlds? I've seen the preview for it and it looks pretty cool", she suggested. 'The girl has taste' he thought. He had expected her to want to see something like Herbie: Full loaded.

Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Sounds good. I have a couple a questions to ask you", Sesshoumaru said. "Ok shoot. What do you need to know", she asked. "How come Kasumi is so upset about Kei missing? I know she's a friend and she's very emotional but she looks pretty hurt. Wasn't Kasumi the last of your group to meet Kei", he asked.

"True, Kasumi was the last one to meet Kei, but they're pretty close, almost as close as Ranei and Kasumi. When Kei and Kasumi first met, none of us knew that Ranei and her were together. We thought they were just very close friends.

Anyway, Ranei and Kasumi had been dating for almost a year and a half and Kasumi felt that she should tell her parents. Ranei disagreed. She said that they should wait until they were out of school and had jobs and could look after themselves.

They had a big argument about it and Kasumi decided to tell her parents anyway. That turned out horrible. Mr. And Mrs. Gin got really mad and kicked her out of the house. It was March Break then and everyone was away on vacation and Ranei and her were fighting. She had nowhere to go so she went to Kei's apartment building.

Kei and her mother let her stay as long as she wanted. Even though their apartment was really small and they didn't have very much food, they accepted her with open arms. Kasumi had slept in Kei's hammock, since she doesn't have a bed, and Kei slept on the floor in a sleeping bag.

Kasumi told Kei about the argument and about her and Ranei. Kei was the one who convinced the two to tell us about their relationship. Anyway, Kasumi stayed there until she was able to move in with her sister.

Her sister lived in Texas but when she heard what happened, she bought a house here and now the two live there. Kasumi only goes to her old place once a month so her parents know she's ok.

Since then, Kei and her have had a pretty close friendship. That's why Kasumi is upset that Kei's missing", she told him. Sesshoumaru thought over what he had just heard. It seemed that even though Kei had her own problems, she was always there for everyone else.

That's one of the things he had liked about her. Now it was Kei that needed help from them. Suddenly, Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard a knock at the front door. "InuYasha get that", he yelled.

'They probably ordered a pizza or something, didn't even ask us what we wanted.' The knocking continued and Sesshoumaru got up and walked out of his bedroom, Kagome right behind him.

They walked down the stairs and Sesshoumaru opened the door. Instead of a pizza delivery person like he had expected, there was a police officer standing there. Kagome recognized him right away. He was the officer that had told them that Kei was missing.

"I know you! Is there any news on Kei? That must be why you came here isn't it", she asked quickly. The officer held up his hands to silence her. "Please miss I heard that Miss. Kimoko's friends were here. Could you go get them and bring them here", he asked.

Kagome nodded and went upstairs while Sesshoumaru let the officer in. She returned a few minutes later with everyone else following behind her, a sleepy looking Kasumi being one of them.

They all sat down on the couch and waited for the officer to tell them that they had found Kei. The silence seemed to last forever before he spoke. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but we found Kei", he started to say.

"Wait a minute, why would you be sorry? It's great that you found Kei. When do we get to see her", InuYasha interrupted. "Please let me finish. As I was saying, we found her. I'm terribly sorry to tell you that Kei Kimoko breathes no more", he told them.

"No! No no no no no! It can't be true, it just can't be", Kasumi cried. Ranei tried to calm her but it was difficult when she herself was crying and shaking just as bad as Kasumi. Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were holding Sango and Kagome close as they cried.

InuYasha was trying very hard not to let the tears fall. His sadness soon turned to anger. Anger at himself for doing that stupid prank and not telling her how much he loved her. Anger at the gods for letting this happen. Anger at the police for not finding her in time. And anger at the bastards for even doing this to Kei.

He stood up and glared at the police officer. "What do you mean she breathes no more! Are you saying she's dead! Maybe she's just in a coma or something", InuYasha yelled. The officer shook his head.

"She is dead. A blow to the head, two bullets in her right thigh, left arm broken and many cuts and bruises. She was also rapped. She was found in an ally way near an abandoned construction site. We believe she was being rapped but struggled and that's how she got the cuts, bruises and broken arm.

It's possible that she was able to escape and someone shot her in the leg twice to stop her. Then they hit her in the back of the head and dropped her off in the ally way to die of blood loss. She was found by a couple who called 911. She was dead before we could get her to the hospital.

Doctors say that there were five men that rapped her but there could have been more that had done other damage, we're not sure. Doctors have her all stitched up as best as possible. They say that you can go and see her", he said.

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and threw a vase on the coffee table at the wall. Then he fell to his knees, crying and banging the floor with his fist. Kagome rushed over to him and held him close.

"It's ok InuYasha, it's ok. Come on, lets go see her. Kei wouldn't want you to be like this", she whispered to him. InuYasha nodded and she helped him stand up. She turned to see Sesshoumaru talking to the officer. Then he left and Sesshoumaru closed the door.

"He said to go to the IWK and tell the person at the front desk that we came to see Kei. She'll take us to the room she's being held in", he told them. Everyone nodded and got ready to go.

It must have been the longest car ride of their lives. Kagome, Ranei and Kasumi went with Sesshoumaru in his car and Sango and Miroku went with InuYasha in his car. It was nearly 7:00pm when they arrived.

A nurse at the front desk took them to the fourth floor and to a room. The curtains were drawn closed so they couldn't see inside. A doctor was waiting by the room. "Good evening. I'm really sorry about your friend.

Here's your chance to see her and say anything before we prepare her for the funeral. It's scheduled for Friday. You'll be able to see her again on Thursday. You can go in now, one at a time. Oh, I almost forgot, did the officer tell you what we believe happened and her injuries", he asked.

Everyone nodded. "Then you know that her face is going to look different. I'm just warning you know." Everyone nodded. "Can I go in with Kasumi? She's taking this really hard and I don't think it would be safe to leave her alone", Ranei asked.

The doctor nodded and they went in first. Everyone else sat down on the couches. Five minutes later Ranei and Kasumi walked out of the room. Ranei had a horrified look and there were new tears on Kasumi's face.

Next was Sango. Five minutes later she walked out with the same horrified look. As Miroku went in, Sango sat down next to Kagome. "What's wrong Sango? Both you and Ranei look like you've seen something horrible", Kagome said.

"It _is _horrible", she whispered. "She doesn't even look like Kei anymore. There are bruises and cuts everywhere. I just can't believe someone would do something like that to her. I mean, Kei's never done anything to anybody before, except for those bitches at school but they disserve it."

Suddenly Miroku walked out of the room. Kagome stood up and walked into the room and Miroku took her seat. Kagome came out and Sesshoumaru went in. Kagome sat down, shaking and crying.

Sesshoumaru came out and even he showed a little emotion. InuYasha stood up and walked into the room. There was only a little light, coming from a hanging lamp. The room was empty except for a metal table in the middle. There was something on the table that was covered with a light green blanket. A body.

Kei's body.

InuYasha walked over to the table. He pulled down the blanket to the body's shoulders and inhaled a raged breath. Kei's beautiful face was covered in cuts and her left eye was black and her right cheek had a red slap mark. It stood out against her deathly pale skin. Her bottom lip, which was blue, was swollen and had a cut in the middle.

There was a slash mark starting from her forehead, running a crossed her right eye and ending at her chin. There were three slash marks starting at her left ear and went a crossed her cheek to her nose.

"Oh Kei", he whispered. Never had he seen something so horrible in his life, and he was

700 years old. He could see a bald spot in the back of her head where the doctors had to operate to stop the bleeding from the head wound.

InuYasha pulled the blanket down further, not caring that she wasn't wearing any clothes. All a crossed her body were cuts and bite marks. He could see the broken arm that the doctors hadn't wrapped up. The bone was back in position but the arm was in a way so the bone wouldn't move without being bounded in place.

He noticed that her nipples were swollen and had bite marks. Around her lower region and inner thighs also had bite marks and cuts. It was clearly obvious that she was rapped. He could see two holes where the bullets were on her right thigh. They had stopped bleeding so they didn't need to be wrapped up.

InuYasha opened her eyes to see unfocused ones looking up at him, or rather, the ceiling. He let go of her eye lids and they fell shut. He stared at her lifeless body, wishing her chest would rise and fall as she breathed.

But no. She would never breath. InuYasha stroked Kei's cheek gently. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was somehow watching. When he felt it safe, he dropped his concealment spell.

"Hey Kei it's me, InuYasha. I wish that you were alive to see me in my true form, not many people know. I guess you'll just have to see from up there in heaven because I know that's where you went. Lucky you, you get to miss out on this stupid project we have to do in Health class.

I have a really great idea Kei. How about you give up this game and come back to us. I'm sorry I slimed you, it was only a joke. If you came back then we could stop our pranks. We could be together forever. I'd make you my mate and we would have kids and live happily together. Come on Kei, come back to us, we all miss you", InuYasha pleaded to nothing.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until a single tear fell down his face and dropped onto her own, sliding down her cheek. It looked like it was her own tear. Like she was alive and shedding a tear for him.

InuYasha whipped the tear off her cheek and gently kissed her cold lips. He pulled away and pulled the blanket back over her form. He put his concealment spell back on and walked out of the room, not looking back.

Sess-Girl17: So how evil was that chapter huh? I bet it's getting confusing isn't it? Don't worry, I planned this. Things will all clear up in the few chapters.

Katara: You know, you're making this fic really sad.

Sess-Girl17: I know

Katara: Aren't you going to make it happier?

SessGirl17: Maybe shrugs

Katara: sighs you're hopeless

Ses-Girl17: I'll let you think that. Anywho, I think that's enough for tonight. I'll start working on a new chapter for S and C (Secrets and Changes) tomorrow. Until then, enjoy this chapter and review! Bye Byez! Luv Ya All!


	7. The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but life keeps getting in the way. No one is still reviewing! GRRRR!

Lyrics and Poems are in _italics._ Ok now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha do you really think I'd be sitting at this computer and writing fanfics? I thought not.

I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter but I do own the poems!

Kagome woke up when her cell phone started ringing. Everyone else groan, mad at the phone for ringing so early and waking them up. After they had left the hospital, everyone went back to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's place. They decided to just stay there for the night since no one was fit to drive.

"Hello", Kagome said sleepily. "Oh hello Ms. Kimoko. Oh no it's not too early. Uh huh. I understand. I'll ask the others, they'll most likely want to help me. I hope you'll be ok Ms. Kimoko. Ok bye", She said and hung up.

"What did Kei's mom want", Sango asked. "She's staying in a hotel right now. She can't stand to be in the apartment since Kei isn't there anymore. While she's gone, she wanted me to go over and go through Kei's stuff", Kagome told them.

"But why", Ranei asked. "I don't think she wants her stuff there anymore. It must be pretty hard for her, knowing her daughter is gone. I'm going over there now. She said you guys can come to", Kagome told them.

"What are you guys going on about? It's like 8:30 in the morning", InuYasha growled. "Ms. Kimoko just called. She wants us to go over to the apartment and go through Kei's stuff. Throw out junk, keep stuff we want, etc.", Kagome said.

"Well I'm coming. I'll go wake Miroku and Sesshoumaru. They'll probably want to come to", he said. Kagome nodded and InuYasha went back upstairs. And hour and a half later, everyone was ready and driving to Kei's apartment.

Kagome took out her key chain and put in one of the keys and unlocked the apartment door and walked in. "Where did you get a key", Miroku asked. "Since we were always coming over, Kei's mom gave each of us a key to the door so we could let ourselves in", Ranei told him.

"And how come I didn't get one", he asked. "Because you would probably use it to sneak into her room at night", Sango said. "Sango you hurt me", Miroku said in mock hurt, covering his heart with his hand as if it were wounded.

"Yeah well if you don't shut up then I'll hurt you more", she threatened as she walked in after Kagome. Everyone all walked in and took of their shoes. Kei's black cat Magic walked over to them and meowed, as if to say 'Where is mommy.'

"Hey Magic. Do you miss mommy? So do we", Kasumi said, picking up the cat. "Come on we better get started. This job is going to be really hard", Kagome said and opened Kei's bedroom door.

It was still the same as when the last time they had seen it. Kei's hammock was still nailed to the left and back wall in the corner of the room. Her dresser and bookshelf was against the right wall.

There was a desk with a computer and a monitor against the left wall next to her hammock. A high CD rack was in the other back corner and a stereo was on her nightstand next to it.

The walls were white but covered in lots of posters and pictures. On one wall was a large bulletin board with little notes and pictures of the gang. On the floor under her hammock were three large plastic crates.

One had paper, pencils and all kinds of other art supplies. Another had more pictures and six photo albums. The last crate had more books, CD's and movies. Everyone all sat down on the floor.

"It feels weird being in here without Kei", Sango said. Everyone nodded. "Come on guys we better get started", Kagome said and opened one of the dresser drawer. In it was a pile of socks and underwear.

Miroku moved to look closer but InuYasha smacked him in the head. "We can donate most of this stuff", Kagome said and started putting it all in a garbage bag that she had brought.

Kasumi wrote 'Donate' on a strip of tape and stuck it on the bag. Kagome opened the next drawer to find sweaters, long sleeve shirts and t-shirts. "Most of this stuff won't fit us except for me and I couldn't handle wearing them. Lets but them all in the donate bag", Kasumi said.

In went the shirts. The final drawer had skirts, jeans and shorts. "Kei actually has skirts besides the school uniform", Sango asked surprised. "It seems so", Kagome said, pulling out a knee length jean skirt. Kei's name was in red beads at the bottom and there was a pink beaded flower.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the skirt out of Kagome's hands. Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Kei only wore this skirt once and it was on our eighth date", was his only answer.

"Hey wasn't that the date when Kei kissed you? I remember her telling me that you wouldn't make a move so she was going to take matters into her own hands", Ranei said, starting to laugh.

"You mean _the_ Sesshoumaru was afraid to kiss a girl", Miroku said and broke out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing until Sesshoumaru growled at them to stop. Kagome kept a knee length flowing white skirt with lace at the end and Sango and Ranei kept two pairs of jeans each. The rest of the clothes went into the donate bag.

Next they went through the CD rack, keeping ones they wanted and putting the rest into another bag marked 'Sell'. They tore down the posters and pictures of them. The posters were rolled up and the ones that no one wanted were put in the sell bag and the pictures were put into a pile to be gone through after.

"We should keep the hammock, blanket and pillows incase Ms. Kimoko might need them", Kasumi said. She was about to put them in another garbage bag marked 'Keep' but InuYasha grabbed them from her.

"What the hell InuYasha? It's not like you need them", Sango said. "Feh. I have my reasons", was all he said. They were covered in Kei's beautiful scent of roses and spring rain. It was the only thing he had of her.

Everyone just shrugged and Kagome started taking down the books from the shelf. They were sorted out between those who wanted them and the sell bag. Kagome opened the art cart and started taking out the paper.

"Ms. Kimoko might need this so we'll keep it. Same with the pencils and pens", Ranei suggested. Kagome nodded and put all the things into the keep bag. Miroku picked up a giant binder and opened it.

"Kei was a beautiful artist", he commented. They all looked over his shoulder and looked at the pictures. Some were of her cat; others were of animals that she had seen when she was traveling with her dad.

"Hey look, there's one of InuYasha", Kasumi pointed out. Indeed there was. It was of InuYasha sitting on a branch, leaning against the tree. He was looking out into the ocean. It was done in colored sketching pencils.

"I think this was done when we went on that school camping trip to Cape Breton for the weekend last year", Kagome said. "She did a good job on it, it looks just like you. She especially got your eyes and facial expression good. It looks almost real', Ranei said.

"I didn't even know she was sketching me", InuYasha said. Kagome unsnapped the binder hoops and took out the picture. "Here InuYasha, you can have it", she said and handed it to him.

He took it and placed it with the other stuff. They continued to look at the pictures. There were more from the trip, the ocean, animals and lots of sketches of them. They placed the binder with the photos.

There were more binders filled with sketches. They were mostly of them at school and other places and the rest were of more animals. They placed the binders with the photos and the first binder.

When the art cart was empty, they opened the cart filled with photos and albums. Inside were hundreds of pictures of them that Kei had taken. There was one of Miroku fashioning off another handprint from Sango and another had one Ranei and Kasumi sleeping on the couch. Ranei was sprawled out on her back and Kasumi was lying on top of her and Ranei had an arm around her.

"Aw you two look so cute", Sango teased. Both girls were blushing but Ranei was also glaring at Sango, who was laughing. Then they saw a picture of Sango, who had birthday cake all over her shirt.

"I remember that. That was your birthday last year. You pissed off Ranei so she threw a handful of cake at you", Miroku laughed. Sango glared at him and smacked him on the head.

There were more pictures of them and there were also pictures of animals and places. Kagome saw a picture of a younger Kei who was standing with her father. Her mother was lying in a hospital bed holding a small baby boy and looking tired but smiling.

"I didn't know Kei had a little brother. How come we've never met him", Ranei asked. "Because he died when he was eight months old. He was born pre-mature and his lungs hadn't fully developed", Kagome told her.

"Oh." They looked at all the photos and in the albums then put them in the pile. Ranei opened the last cart since she was closest. They went through the books and put some in the sell bag.

Some of the movies were put in the sell bag but the others were ones that Kei had recorded with her video camera. "We'll have to look at these sometime. Maybe we can have a big sleep over and watch them. It would be as if Kei was with us", Kasumi suggested.

They were also put in the pile. Last was the CD's. Some were normal CD's and they put them in the sell bag but the others were recorded ones. Ranei picked up a CD that was called 'My Music'.

"I wonder what's on this CD", she said and put it in the stereo. Everybody's Fool by Evanescence came on, but what was different was that it wasn't the artist singing but Kei. "This must be a CD of songs that she's recorded herself singing", Kasumi said.

Ranei skipped through the songs and they heard Kei singing. There were seven other CD's that were the same. Then Ranei found one named 'My Songs' and put it in the stereo.

"I've never heard this song before", Kagome said as they listened to the lyrics. Ranei looked through the booklet that was on the CD case cover. "That's because these are songs that Kei wrote", she exclaimed. She pressed the skip button a couple of times and listened to the song that came on.

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes 

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy _

_And be your reality_

_And everything between_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

_Like I need you_

Everyone listened as the piano keys and Kei's melodic voice filled the room.

I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul 

_I wanna be the world to you I just want it all_

_I wanna be your deepest kiss_

_The answer to your every wish_

_And all you ever need_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

'_Coz I need you more than you could know_

_And I need you to never never let me go_

_And I need to be deep inside your heart_

_I just want to be everywhere you are_

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes 

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy _

_And be your reality_

_And everything between…_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe _

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

'_Coz baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

Like I need you 

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe _

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

'_Coz baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

Like I need you 

InuYasha listened as the lyrics and music ended and Kei's voice stopped. Gods how he missed her beautiful voice. If only she were still alive, he would give her everything she wanted.

"What was that song called", Kasumi asked. "It's called I want you to need me", Ranei answered, still reading the booklet. "InuYasha I want you to read this, and only you read this", Ranei said, handing him the booklet.

InuYasha looked at the page that Ranei had open. There were a couple of paragraphs in Kei's writing. They were all about how she dedicated her songs to her friends and that she loved them all.

Then the last paragraph caught his eye. It was more of a letter than a dedication.

_My dearest InuYasha,_

_I know you'll never read this but I wanted to write it. I dedicate this song to you, my love. It's about how I wish you could love me and need me the way I love and need you. Maybe someday, in the far future, I'll tell you how I feel, but for now I'll continue to love you in my heart._

_Forever love you,_

_Kei_

He looked up to see Ranei looking back at him with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry InuYasha", she whispered. The others looked at him questionly and he passed the booklet to Kagome.

She read it over than handed it to Kasumi, who handed it to Sango. "Did you guys know", he asked. Kagome nodded. "We did but she made us promise not to tell you. She made us pretend it was only a deep friendship", she told him.

"We wanted to tell you, we really did but she was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way", Kasumi continued. "We suspected you had some sort of feelings for her, friendship or more we weren't sure. So we didn't tell her incase she got her hopes up and it turned out we were wrong. She would have been heart broken", Sango said.

"Ok I'm confused. What is going on", Miroku asked, trying to grab the booklet from Sango. "None of your business", she said, smacking his hand away. "There's a few more CD's with the same name. They must be more that she wrote. I always told her she had a beautiful voice and that she should try and get a record deal but she never thought she was good enough", Kasumi said.

"I'll take these home and make copies of them for everyone", Sango suggested, taking the CD's. They quickly went back to working. It was three hours until they were finally done.

Just as they were about to take the sell and donate bags and leave, Kasumi found a notebook lying on the floor. In had a black cover with the name Kei in silver letters. "Hey guys I found something else", she told them.

"Lets see", Ranei asked and Kasumi handed it to her. Ranei flipped through the pages then looked up. "It's her poetry notebook. Here listen to this", she said and started reading one of the poems.

Your love 

The sun is shining in the sky  
And the autumn wind flies free  
You hold me in your strong safe arms  
And I'm glad you're here with me

Our love is strong, It cannot die  
Nothing will come between us  
You hold me closely when I cry  
And you smile with me when I'm happy

Your voice is like an angel's sigh  
Your eyes hold truth and love  
If we could, we'd fly away  
Just like two white doves

You're always in my silent prayers  
You're never far from me  
You're always there when I need you  
And promise to always love me

"Looks like a poem for you InuYasha"; she said when she finished reading. She continued flipping through the pages and stopped at another page. "Can Kei tell the future", she suddenly asked.

"No, what kind of question is that", Kagome asked. "Listen to this", Ranei said.

The End 

_I walk a lonely path_

_Don't know where from left or right_

_Front and back, they look the same_

_Lost among the growing night_

_I see a light, it calls me to_

_Is this the end of me?_

_I walk ahead, closer, closer_

_It grows bright, too blind to see_

_My heart beat ends, my blood stops track_

_I yell, I scream, I cry, I plea_

_For me to live a little more_

_But this is truly the end of my_

"It's like she predicted her own death", Kasumi whispered. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Ms. Kimoko walked in. "Oh hey girls, boys. I haven't seen you in a while Sesshoumaru, It's nice to see you again", she greeted.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well", Sesshoumaru said. "I just came here to pack some stuff. I went straight to the hotel from the hospital last night so I don't have anything. Do you have most of the things gone", Ms. Kimoko asked.

"We the only things left are the dresser, computer and desk, bookshelf, nightstand and crates that you can decide what you want to do with. The rest we're selling, donating and keeping. There's also a box full of pictures and videos that we figured you'd want to keep", Kagome told her.

"Thank you dear", she said. "Your welcome. Will Kei's dad be coming back for the funeral", Kagome asked. Kei's dad, Nikita Slovana, was an animal researcher who traveled around the world studying different animals. Sometimes Kei went with him but had her parents decided to keep her home when her grades stared getting bad.

Kei's mom and dad had divorced during the summer before tenth grade. Mr. Slovana stayed in Russia where they had currently been living and where Mr. Slovana had been born and Kei and her mom moved here to Nova Scotia, Canada.

"I've been trying to get in touch with him all night and morning but with no luck. Hopefully I will before the funeral. I don't even know how he'll get here in time even if I reach him", Ms. Kimoko told her.

"Well I hope you do. We better get going so you can pack. Could we keep the keys incase you need anything", Kasumi asked. "Oh sure dear. It would be nice if you guys stopped by and visited. An old lady like me will get lonely now that no one else lives here", she said sadly.

"You have Magic. She can give you company", Ranei suggested. "I'm taking Magic to the shelter. I don't like cats and the only reason I let Kei keep her was because she loved her so much", Ms. Kimoko said.

"I could take her. I'm sure Nina would love to have her", Kasumi volunteered. "Would you? That would be great." "No problem. I love Magic almost as much as Kei did", she said happily.

Kagome looked at her watch. "We better get going. The Big Brothers Big Sisters donation box gets collected in an hour. We promise to visit whenever we can Ms. Kimoko. Just give either of us a call if you need anything", Kagome said.

"Ok. Well I better not keep. It was nice seeing you all again", Ms. Kimoko said. Kasumi had grabbed Magic's leash and was now carrying the black cat. Everyone said goodbye as they walked out.

Just as InuYasha was about to walk out, Ms. Kimoko stopped him. "You must be InuYasha. I've seen a lot of pictures of you and Kei talks about you none stop. It's nice to finally meet you, even if it is under bad circumstances", she told him.

"It's nice to meet you to. Kei was a beautiful girl. I was glad I knew her", he said. "Kei loved you, you know. Very deeply. And I can tell by the look in your eyes that you loved her as well."

"I loved and will always love Kei", he said and walked out of the apartment. He left the building and walked over to Miroku's car. Sesshoumaru, Ranei and Kagome had already left.

InuYasha got into the back seat, next to Kasumi, and sighed. "It will be ok InuYasha. She's up there in heaven watching over us. If she could, she'd probably yell at us and get on with our lives", Kasumi said.

"Yeah", he agreed.

Sess-Girl17: Man that was a long chapter. My longest one yet I think. It's totally hot here so I'm just gonna make this quick. We're finally having our summer. I'd also like to mention that I most likely won't be adding any new chapters in August. I'm going camping the first week then to my dad's the second week and then to my nanny's the third week. If I'm not too tired when I get back then I might update. Also I'd like to let you know that I entered a poem in a contest and won! My poem, along with others that have been chosen, will be published in the book Island Dreams, part of the Poetry Institute of Canada. The poems that have been chosen will be judge for the first, second, third and fourth place prizes. Wish me luck! Well I guess that's all. I might update Secrets and Changes tomorrow. Bye! .

Food for the thought: You should always make a rough draft before a good copy. That's why God made men.


	8. The end

A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile but I am now. Sorry if the last chapter was sad but this is gonna be the last sad chapter for awhile...I hope. It might be pretty long, it's the gang remembering memories of Kei, the wake and the funeral. Sorry if there's any mistakes but I'm using a program that doesn't have spell check. Thanks to Knight2 and my friend miki-kun who reviewed! Now enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything to do with InuYasha except for my fanfics and pictures I draw.

Kagome rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. It was a few minutes untill InuYasha opened. "About time. Ranei, Kasumi, Miroku and Sango have been here for a half hour now. What took you so long?" he asked. He moved out of the way so Kagome could walk in then closed the door.

"Sorry. There were a couple of visiters at the shrine so I had to stay. Did you and the others get the stuff I sent?" she asked, taking off her shoes. InuYasha nodded. When Kagome had gone home after they had gone through Kei's stuff, she had scanned all of Kei's poems, pictures and photos then sent them to everybody.

Now they were having a sleep over. They were going to watch all of the movies that Kei made with her camera. "Are those the movies?" InuYasha pointed at the back on her back. "Yup. All eight of them. I checked and they're not too long so we'll still be able to watch all of them and be able to get up earily for the wake tomorrow." Kagome told him.

Both of them walked up the stairs and into InuYasha's room where Miroku, Sango, Kasumi, Ranei and Sesshoumaru were waiting. Everyone said hi except for Kasumi, who just gave her a small smile. The VCR had been hooked up and Kagome wasted no time. She grabbed one of the videos and quickly put it in, then sat down next to Sango.

InuYasha pushed play and a picture of the camp they went to on a field trip came on. "This is camp...um...Kagome what is the name of the camp again?... Oh well who cares about that. Anyway, this is where we'll be living for a few days", they heard Kei's voice say behind the camera. The scene changed and they saw Sesshoumaru, Ranei and Kasumi grabbing their bags from the bus.

"Hey Sess can you grab my bags for me?" she asked. "Why can't you do it yourself?" His back was to the camera and he didn't know that he was being filmed. But Ranei and Kasumi did, and they were trying very hard not to laugh. Everyone knew Sesshoumaru hated to get filmed and photographed.

"But Sess that's what boyfriends are for. They're suppose to do stuff for the girl. Plus, I'm busy." she said. Sesshoumaru finally turned around. "What would you be busy with?" he started to asked. Then he saw the camera. His eyes narrowed and soon he was chasing after her.

"I remember that. Kei was trying to run away from him backwards and still film him at the same time." Ranei laughed. "It wasn't that funny." Sesshoumaru muttered as everyone else started laughing. "Yeah it was and it gets funnier." Ranei said.

Suddenly the camera went crashing to the ground then someone picked it up. They saw Sesshoumaru and Kei rolling around on the ground. Sesshoumaru seemed to be tickleing her.

Some how, Kei was able pin Sesshoumaru on his back. "Ha who is the master!" Kei cheered and smirked down at him, sticking her tongue out. "Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it." Sesshoumaru said. Kei's smirk grew bigger and she whispered something in his ear. Sesshoumaru's eyes widdened in shock and Kei took that chance to escape.

She quickly jumped off him and ran behind Kasumi, using her as a human sheild. Sesshoumaru got up and just as he was going to run after her, one of the teachers blew a whistle. Sesshoumaru glared at Kei then walked to the bus and grabbed his bags. Once his back was to Kei, she stuck her tongue out at him again.

Then she realized something. "Hey Sess! You still haven't got my bags for me!" she yelled to him. Then the screen went blank. Everyone laughed except for Sesshoumaru. "Did you ever get her bags?" Kagome asked him. "No. She ended up dragging all three of them herself." Sango answered instead.

Another scene came on and they all settled down to watch. It was a beach and all the students were either swimming or tanning. "Ok. I'm about to atempt the rope. As you may know, I can't swim if my life depended on it, but I'm going to try," they heard Kei whisper. "Hey Sango can you film me? I'm going to try going on the rope but I need proof or my mom will never believe me." Kei asked.

The scene switched to Kei climbing onto the big rock and grabbing the rope. She took three breathes, then jumped off. She landed in the water with a big splash. But she didn't come back up. "Kei!" they heard Sango yell. One of the teachers blew his whistle and was about to jump in, but InuYasha beat him.

He quickly dived in. It was a few moments before he surfaced, holding an unconsious Kei. He brought her on land and the teacher pushed him out of the way. After he did CPR for a few minutes, Kei finally coughed violently. Everyone gave a sigh of relief while the teacher helped her sit up.

"Never ever do that again!" Ranei yelled. "You're just lucky InuYasha saved you." the teacher said. "Feh." he said and turned away. Kei smiled at him while Sesshoumaru helped her stand up and Kasumi wrapped a towel around her. Then the screen went black. Kagome hit the eject button and the video popped out.

She put the video in it's case then put another one in the VCR and pressed play. The scene was another beach. The sun was setting and the gang were the only ones there.

"Hey I remember there! That was when we went to LawrenceTown Beach." Sango said. "Don't remind me," Ranei muttered. Both her and Kasumi were blushing at the memory. "Oh come on Ranei, it was funny," Kagome teased. Ranei ignored her and went back to watching the video.

"Ok people, I'm about to enter very dangerous territory. Wish me luck," they heard Kei whisper. The scene was of Ranei and Kasumi in a very passionat kiss. Kasumi was laying on her back while Ranei was on top of her. Kasumi's hands were tangled in Ranei's hair and Ranei's hands were on each side of her head and one of her legs was between Kasumi's.

"During mating, the Ranei tends to be demanding and dominent." Kei said. She went explaining, pretending they were animals as a joke. Kei walked a little closer and hid behind a boulder. Unfortinitly she stepped on a stick and it made a loud snapping noise. Ranei's head shot up and she looked around.

"Kei" Ranei growled. "Oh shit!" Kei cursed and quietly tried to walk away. But It was too late. "Get back here you little bitch!" Ranei yelled and started running after her. "I forgot to mention that it's bad to inturrupt the Ranei because they are very very agressive when they are horny!" Kei yelled, trying to get away from Ranei.

Everyone except for Ranei and Kasumi broke out laughing as they watched Ranei run after Kei. "Oh shut up! It wasn't that funny!" Ranei snapped. By now both girls were blushing a deep red. "Oh we're only teasing Ranei" Kagome said. Ranei stuck her tongue at her. "Sweetie just let it go" Kasumi told Ranei calmly and quietly. Ranei looked at her then sighed and watched the video.

"Help! I'm being attacked! Someone save me!" Kei cried. Everyone looked towards her, thinking that she was in real danger, but saw a pissed off Ranei chasing her instead, followed close behind by Kasumi. "Ranei calm down! It was just Kei being Kei!" Kasumi called after her. They watched as the camera dropped to the ground and then saw Kei hide behind Kagome.

Just as they were waiting to see what happened next, Kagome turned it off. "Hey!" Miroku protested. "It's time to get to bed, we have to go to the wake tomorrow" Kagome reminded them, putting the video back in her bag. The girls went down stairs while Sesshoumaru went to his room and Miroku went to a spare room.

InuYasha tossed and turned in his bed then finally gave up and opened his eyes. He just couldn't get thoughts of Kei out of his head.InuYasha pulled a box out from under his bed and opened it. He pulled out a cd and put it into his stereo and pushed play. He listened as piano keys played and Kei's voice began.

_Hold on to me love_

_you know I can't stay long_

_all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, Oh!_

_can you hear me?_

_can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_a world of fragile things_

_look for me in the white forest_

_hiding in a hollow tree(come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_you pray your dreams will leave you here_

_but still you wake and know the truth_

_no one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_don't be afraid_

_calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_(Say goodnight...)_

_Holding my last breath_

_(don't be afraid...)_

_safe inside myself_

_(calling me calling me as you fade to black)_

_are all my thoughts of you_

_(sweet raptured light) it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath..._

_safe inside myself..._

_are all my thoughts of you..._

_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight..._

_Holding my last breath..._

InuYasha listened as the song ended and a new one began. 'I won't be sleeping much tonight. Might as well start on my speech for the funeral.' he thought.

"Do you know where we're suppose to be going?" Sango asked Kagome. She had been leading them down three hallways and they still weren't at the room where Kei's wake was. "Yes I know where we're going. It's just another hallway." Kagome answered. Just as she said, one more hallway nd then they were there.

They walked into the room to not see very many people there. Mostly it was friends of Kei's or the family's since Kei's mother and father didn't have any family left. "Hey look! Mr. Slovana made it!" Kagome exclaimed. They looked over to where she was pointing and saw Ms. Kimoko talking to a middle-aged man.

They walked over to them. Ms. kimoko gave them a small smile when she saw them. "Hello children. I'm glade you made it. But you seem to be missing two; where's Ranei and Kasumi?" she asked."Kasumi found it too hard to come in so her and Ranei are waiting in the car." Kagome answered.

"The poor dear. Please give a hug to kasumi for me." she said. Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Sango, you've met Nikita, but I don't think Miroku and InuYasha have. Boys, this is Kei's father, Nikita Slovana." Ms. Kimoko introduced to them.

Now that he could see his face, InuYasha was surprised that he was Kei's father. Now that he thought about it, Kei didn't look like either of her parents. Ms.Kimoko had a small round face with dark brown almond shaped eyes and thin lips that looked to big for her face. Her skin was a tanned colored and her thick shoulder length hair was all grey.

She had a long neck and was about an inch or two taller than Kagome. Her whole body was thin and her fingers were long and boney. Mr. Slovana had small pale blue eyes, too small for his long oval shaped head. His nose was pointed and his lips were more like a thin line. He had black hair, with a few grey strands and a black wirey mustach and beard.

He was three inches shorter than Sesshoumaru and had the same build. InuYasha puzzled over that while he shook his hand. "Nice to meet both of you." Mr. Slovana said. His words were hard and held a rough russian accent. Kei's mother's voice was high and she spoke fast with a japanese accent.

'I wonder if Kei was adopted' InuYasha thought. An old lady came over to them to talk with Ms. Kimoko so the others left them and walked over to the casket. "Is Kei adopted?" InuYasha asked. "You noticed to? As far as I know, those are Kei's birth parents. But you're right, she could be adopted. Her parents look nothing like her." Kagome said.

They came to the open casket and looked in. It looked like Kei was only peacfuly sleeping, not dead. She had been dressed in a simple black saten dress. Her hands were folded and resting on her chest. InuYasha brushed away a few strands of her bangs that were in her eyes then his finger traced over the red scare that ran down her eye.

Kagome handed him the black rose they had bought and InuYasha placed it between her hands. Kagome placed a hand on his arm. "Come on InuYasha, lets go. Ranei and Kasumi are waiting for us." she said softly. "You guys go on ahead of me, I want to stay here for a few more minutes" he told her.

Kagome nodded then bent over and kissed Kei on the forehead. "Good bye Kei. We love you and we'll miss you very much" she whispered. Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku did the same and then the four of them left the room. InuYasha noticed Mr. Slovana walk over. "She is a beautiful young lady. I wish I had been around more." he said.

InuYasha watched as he brushed back her bangs that had gotten her her face again. Ms. Kimoko walked over to them. "InuYasha dear, they're going to close the casket soon. You better get going. They want to talk to us about the funeral Nikita." she said. Mr. Slovana nodded and the two walked away.

"Well I better go Kei. Rest in peace my love." InuYasha whispered and kissed both her eyelids.

"God, why did you do this? What was your reason to take Kei Kimoko, a young child, away from us?" The priest said. InuYasha and the others listened as he made his speech. If Kei had been there, she would have rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. She hated religious stuff. He heard Kasumi cry sofly and Ranei trying to calm her down.

Everywhere around him, people were crying. He looked over at Sesshoumaru who was watching the priest. His face held no emotion but InuYasha could see the saddness in his eyes. The priest finished his speech and 'amen' was heard echoing around the large church. "And now, is there anyone here who would like to say a few words?"

InuYasha stood up and walked to the front of the chruch. They had disided that instead of them all going up, they would make one who speech and InuYasha would read it. InuYasha cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Kei was the most beautiful, intelligent person I have ever met. If she were here right now, she would tell us all to get on with our lives. Kei always cared about others before she cared about herself. When we were lonely, she was there. When we were sad, she was there. If we were bored, you could count on it that she'd be there making our lives for interesting.

Kei once told me that she could not live her life and die happily if someone she loved was unhappy. She also said, 'I will die happily knowing that no one I love is in pain.' Some people found her loving soul to be foolish and time wasting. She would just shrug her shoulders and go on with her life.

Kei was a carefree spirit and didn't have anything to worrie about. Except for getting to school on time and passing her science tests." Kagome laughed softly when he said that. "What I'm trying to say is, we should be happy. Kei would want it that way." he said. 'Amen' echoed around the room as he walked back to his seat.

"That was a really good job InuYasha." Kagome whispered. "Feh." A few more people went up to speak and then the priest said one more prar. Finally the funeral was over. Time to put Kei to rest. Sango, Ranei, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha walked to the front of the room. Ms. Kimoko had asked them to carry the casket along with Mr. Slovana and a friend of her's.

Mr. Slovana and Sesshoumaru grabbed the rear handles, Ranei and Sango grabbed the middle ones and InuYasha and a tall thin man with brown hair took the front. When they were given the signal, the lifted the casket up and began carrying it out of the church and into the graveyard. It had been raining all morning and it still hadn't stopped.

They placed the casket onto the cover and someone started lowering it into the grave. InuYasha watched as it it slowly dissapeared beneath the earth. All around him people were crying now but InuYasha's eyes staying dried. Finally they heard the soft thud of the casket hitting the ground. It was over. That was the end of the funeral and the end of Kei.

InuYasha looked around for Kagome and Kasumi and found them with the others. Ranei's arms were wrapped around Kasumi in a gentle hug and was rubbing her back. He saw Kagome, Sango and Kasumi all shaking from crying. Or maybe it was from the cold rain. A little of both InuYasha thought.

"Come on guys we better get home or we'll all get sick from this rain.Plus, it might be too hard to leave if we stay too long. We need to go on with our lives like Kei would want." he said. Everyone nodded but Ranei seemed to be in deep thought about something as they walked to their cars. 'I wonder what she's thinking about. I'll have to ask her.' InuYasha thought.

Sess-Girl17: FINALLY! It took me a whole week to write this chapter so you better like it! Also, this was the last chapter of boring chapters. That's right, the next chapter is the start of the actual plot! No more of the boring depressing crap! So I can't wait but you have to review! Also I finally drew some pics for the fic and they're up on my website and also on mediaminer under the username InuGirl17.Two are of Ranei and Kasumi(they're my fav characters to draw) and the third one is of my friend's main character in her fic. So I guess that's all. I better get going cause it's 8:23pm here and I need to clean my room and finish my homework. Yuck! Make sure you review for this and also for my pictures! Bye!

Food for the thought: I may be short but I can still kick ass!


	9. AN

**A/N: Hi guys sorry this isn't a new chapter but there is something I have to tell you. This fic isn't getting very much success so I'm thinking of deleting it. Sorry to the people who actually like it. I just think that it's not really worth it to keep writing chapters and no one reviews or even reads it. It's taking up a lot of my time and I could be using that time to update Secrets and Changes more. So unless people can show me that this fic is worth continuing then I'm putting it on hold. Also thank you to the people who actually read and review for this fic! **


End file.
